1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collection unit for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust collection unit for a vacuum cleaner, which has an improved internal structure to improve the dust collection efficiency and increases a foreign object storing space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is used to clean a room or other spaces by sucking air containing foreign objects and filtering the foreign object using vacuum pressure generated therein. In order to filter the foreign objects contained in the sucked air, a dust collection unit is provided in the vacuum cleaner and a filter designed with a predetermined structure is provided in the dust collection unit.
The typical filter is formed of porous material so that the foreign objects are filtered while the air containing the foreign objects passes through the filter.
However, since it is inconvenient to reuse the filter formed of the porous material and it is difficult to clean the filter, in recent years, a cyclone unit has been widely used. However, the cyclone unit has a problem in that it cannot filter micro-scale foreign objects. Therefore, an additional porous filter formed of the porous material has been associated with the cyclone unit.
However, when the porous filter is combined with the cyclone unit, the problem of periodically cleaning the filter still remains. When the foreign objects are implanted in the porous filter, an airflow rate is reduced, thereby deteriorating the operational efficiency of the vacuum cleaner.
To solve the above problems, in recent years, a multi-cyclone type dust collection unit in which the cyclone unit is provided in plurality to generate a plurality of cyclone air flows so that the foreign objects contained in the air can be filtered by only the cyclone air flows, has been developed.
However, in order to generate a variety of cyclone airflows, a relatively large space must be defined in the multi-cyclone type dust collection unit. In this case, an overall size of the dust collection unit increases, thereby undesirably increasing an overall volume of the vacuum cleaner unit. Therefore, there is a need for an internal structure of the dust collection unit, which can allow the variety of cyclone airflows to be generated while making the dust collection unit compact.